A Strange Family 2
by Killgorian
Summary: Same as the first, future AshxHarem. Taking a different approach, but to not piss people off I'm leaving the other one up. JS, Incest and Lemon here guys. If you don't like it, don't PM me saying its shit and imma die in hell because I'm a perv. ik I'm a perv so no hate bruh
1. Chapter 1

Ash, tired from a long journey, finally made it back to his home town, Pallet Town. He walked down the path to his house and walked through the front door, into the living room. He smiled as his mother said her usual greeting whenever he visited home:

"How are you doing Ash? You look a little tired. I think you should rest a bit." His mother, Delia Ketchum, said with a warm smile, getting up from her chair to greet her son.

"I'm doing fine mom. Yeah, you're right, I'm _super_ tired. I'm gonna go take a nap in my room for a while." Ash said, smiling, happy to see his mother._ Wow, she's looking really_ good! He thought to himself. He shook his head _What am I thinking? She's my _mom!

For she surely was looking good. She was wearing black lace stockings that clung tightly to her thighs and came up to right below her perky ass. On top of those were black boots that stopped just short of her knees. Above those were simple white shorts, cut off so they ended merely centimeters below where her pink slit would be. She was wearing a tight shirt, that showed her stomach and the majority of her breasts. In said shirt, her breasts looked far too large to come close to being natural, and they must be breaking many rules of nature by staying up.

"Yeah, I'm pretty tired too. How about we go upstairs and we can take a nap in my bed? It's a lot nicer than yours is," she said smiling.

As Ash was walking over to the staircase that led up to his room, his mother suddenly walked in front of him and crossed her arms under her breasts, pushing them out even more, with a slight frown on her face.

"Uh uh Ash, you're not going anywhere with your clothes looking like that," she said sternly.

Ash looked down at his clothes and saw that she was right; his clothes were fading and stained with sweat and dirt. As he looked back up, he noticed that most of the same could be said for his mom. Most of what she was wearing had flour all over it and he could tell that she hadn't changed clothes for a day or two.

"What about you Mom? You could do for a change too," he said laughing.

She looked herself up and down, then twisted around to look at her behind to check that area of her body too.

"Ok, I guess you're right about that Ash. Let's go upstairs and throw out clothes in the wash, then when can go upstairs and se to that nap," she said with a smile. She grabbed her son by the hand and led him upstairs with a light skip to her step, as Ash watched her ass cheeks jiggle up and down as she went up the stairs.

Delia led her son into her room and crossed to the other side of the room, closing the curtains. The only light left in the room was from the dull glow that emanated from the not quite opaque curtains.

"Well, let's see about slipping into something comfortable then!" Delia said with a smile as she sat down on the bed and began to unzip her boots.

_Oh my god. _Ash thought to himself as he watching his mother, his mouth slightly open in amazement as he watched his mother undressing herself, sliding off her boots, then sliding her shorts off of herself, showing a thong from which Ash could slightly see into, seeing his mothers slit, along with a small patch of brown hair directly above it.

He realized that he was just standing there, so he quickly stripped off his shirt and pants, but then realized that he had nothing to change into.

"Hey Mom, what should I change into? I don't think I have any clothes here that still fit me."

"Oh yeah, I forgot about that. You can check my closet if you feel like it, on the right side I think I _might _have some of your father's old clothes tucked away, just incase he comes back soon, you know?"

"Ok, thanks, I'll check." Ash disappeared into her walk-in closet, but poked his head out for a second to watch as she slowly took off her shirt, watching as her bare breasts bounced back down as she looked for a bra to put on.

_Let's see, some of Dad's old clothes…_ Ash rummaged around through her closet, moving aside her clothes until he found a sole pair of short boxers. As he stood up prepared to put them on, he noticed something odd. At the end of the closet, almost obscured by some of Delia's dresses, he could barely see the outline of another door in her closet.

"Hey Mom? Whats behind this other door? I don't think I've seen it before."

"What honey?" Delia asked as she walked into her closet. She had evidently found a bra, but even its massive size did little to cover her breasts. "Oh, thats my second closet. Back when your Dad lived here, before you were born, we kept some of our favorite outfits in there."

"Are they still in there?," Ash asked, hoping he knew what she meant by "favorite outfits".

"Oh, now that I think about it, I guess they are still in there."

Ash turned to Delia and asked, "Well can I see some of them? If they were your favorites, then they must still be," Ash said with a smile, not too shyly glancing at her cleavage. It was only at this moment did Delia realize how tall Ash was, and how much he looked like his father, especially with a pair of his boxers on, showing a slowly growing bulge. She also realized exactly how much she missed his father, along with missing him inside of her.

"Oh… well, I suppose letting you see _one _of them wouldn't hurt anyone…" she said, running her hand up and down his arm. "I'll go change into one Ash, how about you meet my in my room?" Before she walked into her second closet, she leaned in and gave Ash a quick kiss on the cheek.

Delia walked into her second closet, quickly closing the door behind her to prevent Ash from seeing the sheer number of costumes she had hidden away in there. Without hesitation, she went to the rack where her favorite outfit was, even though it had never been used. It had been meant to be used on hers and Ash's fathers wedding night, but he had left before she could wear it for him. In the years following that, she had spent many a night fantasizing about being able to wear it for someone. Now her dream was finally coming true. She slipped out of her thong and bra, and carried her outfit over to a makeup stand that she hadn't used in quite a while.

_If I'm finally wearing this, I'm going all out._ She started off with applying a thin layer of pink lipstick to her lips, followed with a small amount of black eyeliner with golden dust in it. She put on a pair of small diamond earrings as well, finished with a tight pearl necklace. To start with her outfit, she slid on a pair of white lice stockings attached with garter straps, leaving them gangling for now. She slid on a white lace thong that barely covered her slit, and wedged in her buttcrack. For shoes she put on white 7-inch platform heels that she had spent weeks learning how to walk in before her wedding night, and still walked in them perfectly. She put on a white bustier that cinched her waist even more, showing off her amazing curves and chest, accompanied by a white sash belt. She looked at herself in the mirror, judging the outfit. Before she left, she remembered to attacked the garter straps from her stockings onto her bustier.

She walked out of her closet, making sure to close the door behind her again, and walked into her bedroom, swaying her hips as seductively as she could, looking Ash, who was sitting on the edge of her bed, straight in the eyes as she approached him. Ash's jaw dropped as she got onto her knees in his lap facing him, looking down on him. Instinctively, he grabbed onto her sides with both hands.

"Woah Mom….. I never expected…. this!"

"I've been saving this for someone special Ash," she said, slowly grinding her hips on his hard cock, feeling it struggle to get closer to her. "I have been saving this for years for a special person on a special day, and this is just a perfect opportunity."

Ash opened his mouth to respond, but before he could, Delia grabbed ahold of his face with her hands and leaned down, latching her mouth onto his. As he opened his mouth further to try to say something, Delia completely silenced him by sliding her tongue into his mouth, allowing their tongues to meld together. As Ash's swollen cock slipped out between the slit in his boxers, he began to gently tug down on Delia's thong. Delia pulled away from Ash's mouth for a split second, yelling, "Too much time!"

She grabbed ahold of her thong and pulled it off to the side, exposing her pink slit. She raised herself up almost a foot higher so she could even get on top of it. Ash grabbed the base of his meaty cock in one hand and put it directly below her slit. She looked Ash in the eyes briefly before they simultaneously closed them to brace themselves as she dropped down onto his member. Ash involuntarily squeezed her ass as hard as he could as she arched her back, letting out a scream of pleasure. She began to bounce up and down on him, feeling his cock ram into the walls of her tight pussy every time she went back down, hearing the sound of her ass slapping against the top of his thighs.

Delia slowly pulled herself off of his cock and got down on the bed on her hands and knees. "Oh god baby, put it in your mommy from behind!"

Ash climbed on top of her back, not quite tall enough to be on his knees and fuck her from behind at the same time. He slid his cock back home deep inside her as he slid his hands in her bustier, tweaking her nipples. Delia panted and moaned like an animal as Ash struggled to thrust hard enough into her to make her happy. Without a word, they both fell onto their sides as Ash continued to thrust into her from behind. Delia raised her leg for him to grab ahold of as she turned her head behind to kiss him, grabbing his hair to pull him in more.

"Oh god Mom, I feel like I'm about to CUM!"

"Oh god Ashy, just wait a second and we can cum together baby!"

Struggling, Ash managed only several more thrusts before his mother spoke again.

"Ok, do it NOW Ash, blast me FULL of your CUM!"

Without any response, with one final thrust into her, he shot his load deep inside his mothers womb as she came with him, their fluids melding and leaking out of her onto the bed. Exhausted, Delia let her leg slump down back onto the bed as Ash wrapped his arms around her stomach, both of them too tired and too uneasier to actually pull his cock out of her.

"So," Ash said tiredly, "Was that the kind of 'special occasion' you saved that outfit for?"

"No," Delia responded. "It was much better." Delia squirmed her way closer to him and fell asleep with him.


	2. Chapter 2

Delia slowly woke up as the morning sun shone directly into her eyes. The first thing she noticed was Ash's still-hard cock in her. Slowly pulling his arms away from around her stomach and sliding out of his cock, she slipped off her thong and went into her bathroom. She rubbed a washcloth under a stream of warm water, rubbing it on her pussy, wiping away all outside remnants of the night before. She walked back into her room and got on the bed almost on top of Ash, pulling the sheets down to expose his cock, growing with morning wood. She grabbed it at its base, rubbing it up and down, licking her lips as she looked down at it. Ash groaned quietly in pleasure as he woke up, opening his eyes and looking up as his mother slowly lowered her head closer to the tip of his cock.

"Wha-?" Ash began, before he was silenced by a glance from his mother.

"It's breakfast time dear, and you know what I like for breakfast?"

"No…." Ash answered, hoping that he knew what she liked though.

"Your mom likes her some thick, meaty sausage for breakfast. And there's no better out there than yours dear." Delia opened her mouth and leaned down, bringing the tip of his cock into her mouth. She swirled her tongue around the tip, teasing him by not taking even more of it in. Ash groaned in pleasure and touched her face, brushing the hair away from it and rubbing her cheek with his hand, watching as his own Mom was sucking him off. Delia gradually began to take more of it in, struggling not to gag as she got closer to the base, deepthroating his massive member. Suddenly, she took it all in her mouth, feeling as it tickled the back of her throat and her nose buried in his slightly trimmed pubes. As she moved off of it to grab a breath of air, Ash placed both hands on the back of her head and pushed down gently.

"Oh god Mom, don't stop now, whatever you do don't stop!"

Ever the caring mother, Delia did as he asked and continued deepthroating her son for a moment longer, pulling away from it briefly to grasp it at the base and begin to jerk him off while sucking on him.

"Oh god Mom, I can't take it any longer. I'm cumming!" Ash panted.

Delia and Ash quickly got off the bed, Delia getting down on her knees as Ash approached her, jerking his cock to get ready to cum. Ash flopped his member down on her face as she opened her mouth wide, looking into his eyes, waiting for him to cum. He looked up at the ceiling and groaned as his load shot, blasting Delia with his cum. She hurriedly licked it ill up, wiping as much off of her breasts as she could before it dripped down them onto the cups of her bustier. Ash fell backwards back onto her bed with a sigh as Delia finished wiping her chin off.

"Well I think you've put a stain or two on this." Delia told Ash with a smile, referring to his drops of cum she missed on her breasts.

"S… sorry… I.. didn't mean.. to…." Ash said, panting.

"Oh, well it's just fine. While you rest I can go slip something else on. Make sure you're ready in half an hour!"

Ash closed his eyes and drifted halfway asleep, promising to himself that he'd wake up in half an hour.


End file.
